<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART for] Trapped By Love by Berty by lomelinde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718459">[ART for] Trapped By Love by Berty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomelinde/pseuds/lomelinde'>lomelinde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>due South</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mountains, Nature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomelinde/pseuds/lomelinde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I read this story a little while ago and really loved it, so I wanted to give a shot at drawing the sketch mentioned at the end of the fic.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART for] Trapped By Love by Berty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/gifts">Berty</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510">Trapped By Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty">Berty</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I read this story a little while ago and really loved it, so I wanted to give a shot at drawing the sketch mentioned at the end of the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"There, propped against a jug of water was a picture, no more than a pencil sketch really, drawn on a piece of graph paper - the kind they used in medical records. It was a simple image of two silhouettes, sitting by a lake, with mountains in the background. They were side-by-side, so close that they were really one silhouette, watching the sunset. One had spiky hair, the other had a big-ass hat."</em>
</p>
<p>Also posted on <a href="https://lomelindelaurea.tumblr.com/post/644201954105524224/fanart-forinspired-by-due-south-fic-trapped-by">Tumblr</a></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>